The Protecter And The Monkey Boy
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's a ZidanexOC and will be a KujaxOC soon not good at summeries
1. Madain Sari

Me: Welcome people who like my stories! this is Final fantasy 9 I've been playing the game on my PSP I actly at the part where I go into the Lifa Tree, I already know what happens there so hope all you people that like it enjoys it ^^ I work really hard on it and what Samara looks like is on my profile and her weapon also but my friend Alexandria Volturi I love to have her in my stories same with my other friends ^^ oh and look for any hints about my oc what her duty is k? you'll be confused which I hope not for long, anyways I don't own FF9 or the characters but I do own my oc Samara Anrui and some of the plots that aren't in the game.

This is when someone is thinking _'Dagger'_

XXXxxxXXX

A mysteries figure wearing a blue cloak that covers her head but anyone can see the persons lips, the figure was standing facing where the Eidolon Wall was when the person hear footsteps behind her stop and someone calling he/she's name, making them turn it's head slightly then turns all the way around to see Eiko and some other people behind Eiko.

"Samara! meet my new friends that saved me" Eiko said smiling at the figure that was named Samara making her nod

"Zidane, Vivi and Dagger this is my best friend Samara Anrui!" Eiko said happily

**Samara's POV**

I couldn't help but chuckle at Eiko cheerfulness after making new friends "Thank you three for saving Eiko, I would be sadden if Eiko was harmed in anyway" The girl named Dagger nodded smiling "You're welcome Samara, we couldn't just walk away seeing Eiko hang around like that"

"Thanks though, Eiko I'm going to go now, I just wanted to wait for you so you wouldn't get worried" when I saw Eiko frown I couldn't help but feel guilty "If you don't want me to go please say so okay? I hate to leave you alone it worries me to know end" I guess that made her happy

"Don't go Samara! please stay, I worry about you too when you go off on your aventures, who else would help me cook?" I chuckled softly smiling bending down to her hieght puting my hand on her head "of course Eiko dear, you're like a little sister to me...I'll stay for you"

After that I got to know Dagger a bet more finding out she was Princess Garnet I heard so much about when I was out on my aventures, I also adore Vivi, he was the cutest Black Mage I ever seen! very timid but adorable and I got to know Zidane which is a flirty type of person which kinda made me giggle now and then cause he can try as hard as he can...I'll never fall for his charms he had on Eiko and Dagger...I don't say it to her face cause she'll just denia it first step to know your in love, Denial~ anyways Eiko cooked for everyone, she didn't want my help this time want to learn on herself for once so I went for a walk and end up bumbing into Zidane hard making me yelp falling backwards but before I could fall to the ground arms wrap around my waist to someones chest...have you ever felt safe in your boyfriends arms? warm and gentle? will I felt that automaticly in the persons arms but when I opened my eyes I saw it was Zidane which made me wide eyed making me freak out pushing him away, even though he can't see above my lips I still blushed which made myself slap myself mently for blushing over that.

"Whoa! are you okay Samara? sorry about that" he scratched behind his head smiling, which some odd reason I started to blush more under the hood which I'm greatful for having on, thank Gaia for that

"I-It's Quite alright Zidane, atless you saved me from damage" I giggled "If Eiko found out I got hurt she'll give me a good smack over the head with her flute" I made Zidane chuckle which made me some how...proud? weird anyways, Eiko was finished with Dinner calling everyone. I sat between Vivi and Zidane, Everyone enjoyed Eiko cooking which I was proud of her.

Later on everyone went to sleep, I walked outside sitting down of the ruin fontian, I was deep into thought I didn't hear someone sat down beside me intill I felt someone tap my shoulder I snapped out of my thoughts to see Zidane and his cute smile..._'wait did I say cute? oh dear am I starting to fall for his charm? this can't be happening! I can't fall in love with him...oh no did I say Love? dammet! this is bad really bad' _

"Yes Zidane? what is it you want?" I asked him tilting my head slightly

"Will you seemed lonely all by yourself so I decided to save you from it, no one shouldn't be alone specaily at night, You never know what will happen" I watch him stand up walk infront of me smiling once again but I was shocked, beyond shocked...someone actly cares for me? yeah right empossable.

"Thanks Zidane...but I'm fine alone right now, it helps me think about my duty and what I must do" I look down to my lap where my hands rest and clasp together, it was quiet for a while but what Zidane did surprised me even shocked me. He grabed my hands making me stand up and fall right into his arms, he was huging me...why is he doing this, he hardly knows me and he's being...so kind and caring, I was so confused and frastirated with myself I couldn't help but cry on his shoulder. For the first time in my life I cried and someone was actly there for me to comfort me it made me so happy I huged him back kepted saying 'Thank you' over and over again softly for only him to hear.

**Morning**

I was standing facing the Eidolon Wall thinking of last night I had my fist closed into a tight fist _'I wasn't supposed to fall in love...it'll just bring pain sarrow to ones heart, I don't want to leave behind loved ones, I only want to leave behind Eiko knowing she'll do fine without me all the time...but my life went upside down once again...I already lost one dear friend of mine long ago and I do not want that to happen to any of Eiko's new friends...not this time, I know what to do, I have to go with them!' _

I tooked off to the entrence of 'Madain Sari' hoping to catch up to Zidane and the the others, I saw them walking out of Madain Sari seeing Eiko, I yelled out there names making me turn around seeing me running, I didn't see a ruin building thing making me trip, I gasp left my lips making me fall and making my hood fly off but I didn't fall down again I was in someones arms the same arms as in last night, I shooked my head look up to see Zidane looking at me in shock, I tilted my head slightly intill I felt a breeze on my face now noticing my hood was off my head I jumped away from Zidane, shyly looking away trying to dodge his blue eyes.

"Wow Samara, your so pretty...but why do you cover your face?" Dagger asked me I looked at her sadly reaching my hands to my hood pulling it over my head so they only see my lips once again

"It's for my safety and Eiko's aswill...and you too Dagger, anyways I wanted to join you all to the Lifa Tree please...I don't want nothing to happen to any of you" Zidane tilt his head thinking then turns to Dagger and Vivi

"what do you two think?" Dagger smiled nodded "I wouldn't mind" Vivi nodded his head after fixing his hat "I don't mind ether" Zidane smiled at me "that means your part of are team now Samara"

Eiko put her hands on her hips "come on you guys, we have to hurry remember?" Eiko tooked off ahead of the others "hehe yeah come on you three! last one is a rotten Oglop!" I laugh joyfuly while running after Eiko then Dagger tooked off smiling seem injoying it, then Vivi ran behind Dagger then Zidane smiling big actly proud of himself which I do not know why? I lift my hood alittle up so they can see my face when we stood infront of the Lifa Tree staring at it with my Gray eyes...

XXXxxxXXX

Me: I hope everyone understand alittle of whats Samara's duty is? and who is her friend she lost long ago? but is she really gone? want to find out? keep reading my friends ^^ and Samara did fall for Zidane at first but she's trying not to k people? you'll find out why she can't fall in love with Zidane, and if you know what Samara's duty or who her friend was long ago review me the answer if you get it right you'll get Freya's Spear and you can kill a monster intill you get tired! but if you don't get it right you can get one of Kuja's white feathers...ssshh! I sneek one from his pretty white hair hehe maybe I'll give it to Alexandria? she'll love it _grins_ ph and if you are close to geting the right answer you'll get Zidane's Gil, I...kinda stoled from his pouch _sweatdrops_ wow I'm turning into a female Zidane xD

Kuja: _clears throut _excuse me Angel but I believe you have somethign that belongs to me?

Me: _looks at Kuja then back at the white feather in my hand then back again smirks _nah! I want to give it to Alexandria! she just adores ya Kuja-san

Zidane: _jumps in _I need my Gil back you stoled Angel, I was going to buy Dagger a gift

Me: _looks between Kuja and Zidane 5 times then sweatdroping more _awww b-but what about my fan's prizes! never! stop! _uses the magic spell Stop on Kuja and Zidane _okay there I'm safe intill the next chapter people! save me _anime tears_


	2. Falling in love, Impossable!

Me: okay this is chapter 2 people, it will talk about Samara's long lost friend flashback moment of course I don't know if it'll be a good one but I did my best ^^ and I'm proud of myself oh and before chapter starts I don't own the game or the characters only Samara and the made up plots and Sora belongs to Alexandria Volturi ^^ anyways enjoy my friends and no flames please

**XXXxxxXXX**

We diffeated Soulcage the one who control the Mist, we ran out of the Lifa Tree safely, then after a while one of Eiko's Moogles came flying in saying the specail item was stoling from Madian Sari so Eiko told Zidane that she'll go back to Madain Sari, I nodded standing beside Eiko, then Zidane and the others wanted to help Eiko, so everyone went back to Madain Sari, Eiko was down in the room where the Heir Loom was at, it was actly gone, Eiko tooked off to get her item back, I was about to run after her when I felt someone grab my hand so I turn to see Zidane was the one who grabed my hand, I yanked it back.

"I'll go after her Zidane...my duty is to protect the last Summoners of Madain Sari so no worries" then I tooked off after Eiko when I heard her scream I jumped on the wall of the Eidolon Wall to see a lady holding Eiko by her wing her grandpa made her, I narrow my eyes down at the lady. The others showed up so I decided to join in so I jumped down while I was falling I reached on my back and brought out a half folded bow then I straighten it out aiming at the lady when a blue light appear the shape of a arrow but blue icy aura appeared, I yelled out before I let the ice arrow flying straight at the unknown lady.

"Ice Arrow!" the lady looked up but she moved but still got her arm. I landed on the ground still aiming a new arrow it was a green one while I had one knee on the ground "Let go of Eiko right now you bitch, or do you really want to get hit by this arrow? it's not wind it's something deadly that will kill you slowly and painfuly. .. Eiko!"

Eiko was asleep from the lady giving her sleeping weed or something, then a guy with red hair came jumping in telling the lady to hand over the item, finally the lady give him the item and Eiko, I folded my bow in half and hooking it behind myself, walking over to Eiko and the others facing the red hair guy. After Zidane beat the red hair guy leting him live and go but giving back the item.

I was standing at the entrence while the others do whatever when I heard someone call my name making me turn around to see Vivi walking over to me, I bend down to his hieght smiling while puting my hood off my head showing my light brown hair that was on a high pony tail holding it up was a pink ribbon.

"Yes Vivi?" I smiled kindly at him, making him fix his hat shyly before looking back at me

"I just wanted to say you where really cool trying to save Eiko like that, but the other part confused me, you used magic to transform into arrow forms" I chuckled at what he said

"Yes, thats my power mostly, make any element out of any form I see fit, only the protecter of the Summoner's have that kind of power but there is something else the protecters can use aswill" Vivi tilt his head "what other thing can you use Samara?"

"We can also summon like Eiko and Dagger but not as good as they can, it's a bet confusing at first but you'll get used to it" Vivi nodded "I have to go back to rest, everyone is to rest and where leaving in the morning aswill...Are you going to stay with Eiko?"

"Will thats for Eiko to choose, I take orders from the Summoners really, anyways I'll go back with you Vivi" I walked back with Vivi telling everyone good night, I fell asleep between Eiko and Dagger.

It was morning and I was with Eiko watching the others at the entrence of Madain Sari about to leave when we showed are selfs to them telling them we going with, then the red hair guy came out of know where asking Zidane why he didn't finished him off, then he joined us and his name was Amarant. We went back to the Lifa Tree walking further more intill we saw the guy on a Silver Dragon like what Zidane and his friends are looking for, Eiko pointed that out to Zidane and the others, then Zidane was talking about jumping over, I can but I usely carry Eiko with me but then Amarant got annoyed with Zidane walking over picking up both Vivi and Eiko pushing Dagger down, I walked over to help her up.

"Alright, Dagger...I'll carry you piggyback." I lips twiched to a smile shacking my head "If it's okay with Dagger I'll carry her over there...?" Dagger nodded at me giving that begging look making me chuckle "Okay then I know this will be weird...but I can't carry you on my back so...I must carry you infront so you must wrap your arms around my neck k?" she nodded once again, doing what I told her then jump over leaving behind Zidane who sighed slump his shoulders fallowing me, we got to where Kuja was standing leting Dagger go at the same time, then he sent these monsters of the mist after us so he could do somethign that I don't care cause I have to protect Eiko and Dagger sense there both Sommoners, so I brought out my trusty Bow Ragnorok in my hands readying a red Arrow aiming at one of the monsters name Mestleon before I fired my arrow I called out the name.

"Fira Arrow!" when the fire arrow hit the monster it burned it badly which made me victor knowing I burned it then went back to making another arrow it was the same green color I was going to use on that lady who had Eiko in her hands waiting for my turn to come, I was hit making me scream falling on my butt but stands right back up really pissed off I glowed brightly then it went away and I looked different, I my outfit was like a two peice swim suit but my body was glowing brightly so know one really can see my body much so When I used my trance skill I know when I brought my arrow out but it wasn't alone 5 of the elements appeared, right when I let go of them I yelled out.

"Elemental Burrage!" I point the arrows up above the monsters leting them go, all of them shined brightly then thousands of the same arrows shower down at the monsters killing them, I folded Ragnorok and click it on my lower back, turning around arms crossed over my chest in victory. Then worse happened Dagger's mother Brahne after she summoned Bahamut the powerful Dragon, but that guy Kuja did something making it target Brahne and her ships distroying them all, right when Dagger had hope to use the summon she found it couldn't save her mom it was called Leviathan The Legendary Sea Serpent.

Everyone found Queen Brahne laying down on her back dieing using her escape pod, Dagger talked to her, I just watched her I couldn't bare it anymore I put my hood over my head remembering that fateful day I lost a very dear friend of mine...oh how I wish Sora was here, I wish to see her smile and when her eyes sparkle when she's happy, if only I was stronge enough to save her.

**Samara's Flashback No One's POV**

_Two girls one who has short brown hair and Green like the Spring grass type color eyes was running beside the other girl with long light brown hair with a pink ribbon keeping it up with gray eyes from being attacked by monsters then a weird looking black armer guy appear out of know where, and attacked the two girls they dodged it's attack but it was all the guy's idea for them to dodge to the side and tryed attacking the long light brown hair girl, the other girl saw that appearing infront of her friend taking the hit instead sword went right through her chest, the other girl looked wide eyed at her friends back, the mystery person took it's sword out making Sora fall backwards into Samara's waiting arms, and he disappeared leaving Samara crying over her friend Sora's dieing body._

_"Sora! pl-please don't leave me! I can't go on with out my best friend!" Samara had tears falling like crazy from her cheeks to Sora's forhead with her looking at Samara crying eyes, she smiled weakly at her friend reaching her hand to her head kinda patting her on the head to comfort her._

_"D...Don't wor...worry Samara...don't give up your life...just promise me...you wont give up hope..." Samara nodded still tears falling "I...I promise Sora...but please don't die, Who else am I going to joke around with or tell my secrets with?" she put her hands covering her face crying in her hands_

_"It's alright...Samara, this happened because I wanted to...I couldn't bare to see you lying on the ground in your own...pool of blood." she uncovered her face looking down sadly "I wish it was me instead of you...but I can't go back Sora...I wish I had that power but I don't, but I can heal you."_

_Sora shooked her head slowly smiling softly at her friend "It's to late my friend...you must leave, save yourself." Samara nodded after a while, she stood up running off trying not to look back with tears in her eyes._

**End of Flashback and Samara's POV**

Tears rolled down my cheek, I wiped them away fast trying not to let anyone see, noticing we are leaving to Alexandria, when I was wondering around watching everyone enjoying them selfs, it made me happy seeing everyone is having time of there lives...if only I could say that to myself, I was going to the castle when someone call my name but I ignored it kepted walking intill someone put there hand on my shoulder spinning me around to face Zidane and he had his hands on my shoulders, he let go of my shoulders he frowned making me tilt my head sideways.

"You can pull your hood off Samara, it's safe here to show your face." I was silent sighing pulling my hood off as he said making me sigh once again and he smiled in victory

"What is it you want Zidane...?" I cross my arms across my chest waiting for him to tell me his answer, he scratch behind his head nervously which made me confused "Is something the matter Zidane?" I frowned at him

"I was...wondering if you are going to see Dagger becoming Queen." I raised my eyebrow at him "yes, I was going to see her intill you stop me" I chuckled smiling on my lips "but yes I'll join you, Where's the others though?"

"There coming too, I just took off when I saw you." I tilt my head side ways confused "oh..." Then I heard Eiko call my name making me smile at her missing Zidane's frown on his face when I ran over to Eiko huging her in my arms when I went on my knees.

"Did you have fun Eiko?" she nodded smiling big making me smile again "alright then let's go see Dagger before she's crowned Queen." When we got there we saw how beautiful Dagger was in that dress, before Dagger was about to start her crowning queen Eiko tugged on my cloak making me bend down looking at her confused.

"What is it Eiko?" I lilted my head "Why don't you stay with Dagger? I'll be okay with Zidane and the others."

"Huh? why Eiko?" I frowned "Will you should protect Dagger aswill, she's one of the last Summoners like me." I blink couple of times "okay? I guess it wouldn't hurt." I walked up the stairs to Dagger, Steiner and Beatrix was, I stayed by Dagger's side through out when she was being crowned queen.

But I was alittle sadden that I didn't go with the others cause I miss Zidane and I hate it and I didn't relize I was sitting on Daggers bed at the edge all sad intill I felt a hand on my shoulder making me look up to see Dagger's Concern face

"Are you alright Samara?" she bend down to my eye level frowning

I forced a smile at her "I'm okay Dagger...just worried about Eiko." lieing through my teeth to one of the kindest person I frowned shacking my head "...I hate myself so much for falling in love with him.."

"I see...I don't know how to help you with that but... I did ask Beatrix to make you a dress specaily for you, I want you to look pretty when ever Zidane comes back here and he wont keep your eyes off you." I giggled making Dagger giggle along with me

"thank you Dagger, I can't wait to try it on." I stood up same with Dagger I tooked off my cloak handing it to her so she can put it away in her closet I looked at myself in the full body mairror seeing myself wearing a orange knee length dress with a brown jacket and a long scarf around my neck with my high pony tail with my red ribbon holding it up and gray eyes staring back at me, I turn around looking at Dagger smiling.

"I'm going to be myself and no more hiding for me anymore." Dagger smiled nodding her head that was proud

I stayed by Dagger's side when Beatrix and Steiner could not, we talk, laugh about funny things that happened having a girl bonding time moment...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: Yay! it has finished! chapter 2 is done! hope it was good if not then you shouldn't be reading it in the first place


	3. Alexander distroyed and The Deal

Me: Hi~ I hope you enjoy this, it tooked me longer thign I thought but I tried my best so no flamers please, I have no time for them. Anyways Sora does not belong to me she belongs to Alexandria Volturi does, but Samara belongs to me and the made up plot belongs to me aswill, and I do not own Final Fantasy 9 or the characters, enjoy~

**XXXxxxXXX**

I was with Dagger when suddenly we heard screams and roars, so we ran to the throne balcony area to see the Dragon King Bahamet blast away on Alexandria. I look at Bahamet wide eyes while Dagger gasp shacking her head slightly probley can't believe what she's seeing Bahamet distroying Alexandria, we went back inside seeing Steiner and the other of his solders waiting for Daggers orders, when she did that she stared at the big picture of her mother Queen Brahne.

"What should I do mother?"

I put my hand on her shoulder "listen to your heart Dagger and I'll fallow you no matter what you choose...that is what friends are after all."

She smiled at me then nodded

"Thank you Samara..."

After a while we where somewhere new on the castle from Dagger's pendent, then suddenly Daggers Pendent start to glow very brightly I covered my eyes for a bet opening them to see Eiko infront of Dagger.

"Eiko!" I was happy she was okay

I stood back watching Dagger and Eiko put there hands together calling onto a summon Alexander if memories surve me right. Then white angel like wings appeared and Bahamet fired a fire ball at us but Alexander covered us throwing his attack back distroying Bahamet. But the worse had come, something came down at us and Alexander but his white angel like wings where like burning off or something and then the castle started to crumble, I saw Dagger's pendent shining with Alexander's sword when it stabed itself Dagger was pushed back making Eiko run to her, I tryed to stop her but she was pushed back from something, I ran over to Dagger supporting her. But the ground around me and Dagger started to break away I gasp pushing Dagger off the falling ground to Eiko and that left me to fall to my death but when I thought I was going to die someone jumped infront of me I looked to see Zidane, I blinked but I was happy to see him so I huged him while he tooked us off the falling piece to safety from a rope, I saw Dagger and Eiko was okay that made me happy, I relized I was still huging Zidane, I let him go blushing appearing on my cheeks.

"Are you three girls okay?" we nodded

"We have to go Zidane...before anything else happens." I told him, he nodded

We were back at Lindblum, I was with Dagger, when Eiko walked in tell us the others are waiting for us and thats when me and Eiko found out Dagger can't speak , I told Eiko to go tell the others quickly.

[Me: okay I'm going to skip this part where Zidane and the others are where Kuja is when they where looking for him]

When we found Kuja he traped all of us in the cages, Kuja let Zidane out to have a word with him. I was worried about Zidane being alone with Kuja.

**Zidane's POV**

Kuja tooked me to his room, When I walked in I saw someone a girl standing and leaning agents the wall next to Kuja playing with a feather. I went into my stance when Kuja started to talk.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

"Just cut to the chase and tell me what the hell you want!"

"My, we're upset, aren't we? Well this is you're errand...I want you to go somewhere and bring something back to me."

"So, tell me what it is already, you demon!" I was geting really annoyed with Kuja, using my friends to make me do his evil deed

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you. Surely, you haven't forgotten that I hold you're friends lives in my hands."

"Grr!" that bastered

"I'm going to send you to a place called Oeilvert."

"Where's that?"

"Oeilvert is south of the Seaways Canyon on the Forgotten Continent. It really isn't my kind of place."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see, there's an anti-magic barrier around the place. And I want to send you because you're too stupid to use magic. Once there, I want you to retrieve the Gulug Stone for me. What do you say? Isn't it a simple task? I'll even send you on my Luxury cruise ship, so you won't have to worry about transpotation. Perhaps it's too much for you. I'd better send you with three of you're friends just to be safe. Besides, nobody likes to fight against himself."

"?" weird

"Heheh, nevermind. Speak their names when you've chosen your partners."

I cross my arms across my chest thinking who will join me "I want Steiner, Quina, and Amarant."

"Fine, I shall summon them."

I looked back at the girl that was leaning agents the wall next to Kuja that some odd reason is playing with a feather, I wonder if she is the friend Samara told me about but I had to some how ask her alone to make sure, then I saw Steiner, Amarent and Quina walk in.

"!"

Kuja step forward "Spare me the emotional reunion scene, please. Now go stand with your friends."

I walked over to Steiner, Amarent and Quina then I turn around facing Kuja narrowing my eyes at him

"You'd better keep your promise, Kuja!"

He raised his hands up in defense smirking "Of course. You needn't worry one bet."

The girl walked over when Kuja looked at her, she nodded and we disappeared and transported back to where The Hilda Garde 1 was, and I watched the others walk on it seeing this is my chance to ask the girl that was behind me.

"Whats you're name?" I asked her while turning around facing her

"...Sora...why you ask monkey boy?" I was annoyed when she called me that, just because I have a monkey tail she calls me that?

"Do you know someone name Samara?"

I saw her frown trying to think "Who's Samara?"

I was afraid of that, oh man I don't know what to tell her that her long lost friend doesn't even remember her so I shooked my head sighing.

"Just thought you know her thats all...guess not." I walked on The Hilda Garde 1

I guess I'll figure out how to make Sora remember Samara some how. I hope she's doing okay...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: whoa! Sora doesn't remember Samara? poor Samara what will Zidane do to help Sora remember her dear friend before it's to late? will she even want to leave Kuja? keep on reading and you'll find out. Next chapter is mostly all about Samara, Dagger and the others trying to escape from Kuja's grasp, will they? find out next chapter. ciao~


	4. Escaping and Lindblum

Me: This is chapter 4, sorry I didn't uploud this chapter sooner, all my chapters were all delited sense the computer was fixed. I do not own Final Fantasy 9 or the characters, I just own Samara and Sora belongs to Alexandria Volturi. Enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on this so if you do not like? turn abck around and find another story.

**XXxxXX**

I was sitting down in the metal cell thingy for I don't know but when the door opened I stood up walk out to see Eiko, Vivi, Garnet and Quina.

"I thought I was a goner! Thank goodness we made it!"

"Aha! You all made it ribbit!"

"!" Eiko and the others ran over to the Reagent Cid "Huh? You saved us?"

"And it wasn't easy, mind you... But we've no time to celebrate ribbit! I heard from two black mages ribbit that there's some kind of trap up ahead. They said you basically just have to turn them all on, whatever that means ribbit. Let's hurry!"

"That's right! We can't just rely on Zidane! We have to work together untill Zidane gets back! We can do it if we stick together!"

Everyone nodded, everyone fallowed Eiko sense she was the lead. We walked ahead finding these lambs and other things intill we got to the end fighting agents some creature named Valia Pira and thanks to Garnet we found out it's weakness so we attacked. When we diffeated it we walked to the middle of the stairway were it's round and we teleported away.

**Meanwhile...**

**Zidane's POV**

When everyone walk off the ship I waited intill the others went ahead of me and Sora so I can ask her some more quistions.

"Hey Sora, can I ask you some quistions?"

She stoped walking, turned around with a annoyed look on her face

"What is it Monkey Boy...?"

I glared at her when she called me Monkey Boy again

"Would you please stop calling me that! Anyways are you sure you don't know anyone named Samara?"

She frowned "I keep telling you 'Zidane' that I do not know anyone named Samara! seriously stop asking me that."

"I have to make sure about something thats all... Maybe Kuja did something so you wouldn't remember? I know how Kuja is Sora...he's capable to do just that."

"...No, Kuja would never lie to me!" she turn her back to me and walk forward

I sighed fallowing after her and we teleported but in a different area

"What the... Where are we now?" I walked forward "Did I take a wrong turn?" Then we all heard Kuja's voice

"Welcome back... I'm inside the room past the stairs. But I want you to come alone, Zidane. Alone."

"Zidane, it is surely a trap! Proceed with caution!" wow I never knew Rusty cared

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'll be okay! You guys just wait here."

I walked up the stairs pass the door intill another door opened

"Come inside..."

I walked inside seeing Kuja pisses me off glaring at him

"I'm so happy to see you again, Zidane."

"My friends better be alright!"

"Oh my! Blunt as always, I see... Take a look in there."

I walk over the the big hole to see my friends out cold

"!"

"No need to worry. They just needed some rest, that's all. Now, give me the Gulug Stone..."

**Samara's POV**

When we appeared in a area we never seen before, I gasp running pass everyone confusing them huging my dear friend Sora crying on her shoulder.

"Sora! I'm so happy your alive, I thought you died in my arms that day." I let her go arms length with my hands on her shoulders smiling wiping the tears away

"...? Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Right there and then I thought my heart shattered when she said those words eyes widden step back in shock, I shook my head.

"How can you forget me Sora? It's me! Samara." I walk back up to her grabing her hands in mine "We are best friends Sora, and that day you protected me I thought I lost my best friend that day."

"...So Zidane was right."

Eiko walked over with the others looking around

"Where's Zidane?"

"He went alone to Kuja's chamber. But how did you escape?"

"Actaully..."

"There's no time! We gotta go stop Zidane!"

Everyone ran forward to Kuja's chamber to stop Zidane before it was to late

"Don't give it to him, Zidane!"

"Huh! So, who's inside this cage?"

I glared at Kuja standing next to Sora, he's the reason Sora doesn't remember me! that bastered is going to pay for what he has done.

"Oh dear, I wasn't expecting this. That's right, the ones inside are fake! But don't think you've won yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hehehe..."

"Aaa! Leave me alone!"

"Eiko!"

"Rrrrribbit! I'll protect you!"

"What a freak! This frog can speak!"

"Frog that goes squish, you'll make a fine dish!"

"...Ungph!..."

"..."

"...R-Ribbit..."

"Aw, man... Hey!" I turn to see the Gulug Stone floated over to Kuja

"I wanted to finish you off after getting the Gulug Stone and killing all your friends... Instead, I'll just take the girl. I hope we meet again. Come Sora we leave these fools."

Sora step forward "No! You lied to me Kuja! Samara is my best friend and you tooked that away! how could you do that to me?" I watch as tears slide down her cheeks when she yelled at Kuja

I look at his face to see him look annoyed

"Tsk, I see you are trying to remember her? she left you to die I'm the one who saved you my little Canary."

"I don't believe you! so far you lied about everything Kuja! how can I trust you after this? I'm staying with my best friend and her friends."

"...I guess I have no choice my little Canary."

Before anyone could react Kuja sent a blast at me hitting my chest making me fly backwars agents the wall knocking me out cold, before I blacked out I see Sora was being draged by the arm by Kuja my vision was blurry but I see Sora calling my name while tears fall from her eyes then I was out cold.

...

I groun sitting up on a bed looking around frowning, I was in Lindblum Castle it seems...

_'Damn! that Kuja tooked Sora away from me again!'_

I stood up from the bed I tooked off even ran pass Steiner and Vivi who called out my name but I ignored them and kepted running ignoring the burning in my legs begging me to stop but I couldn't, I wasn't going to let Kuja take my best friend from me again!

"Samara! Hey stop!"

Someone grabed my wrist making me stop, I struggled agents his grip but he wouldn't let me go

"Let me go!"

"Samara calmed down! you shouldn't be moving around after what Kuja did to you!"

"B-but Sora...he has her, I don't want to lose her this time Zidane!" I kepted struggling while tears rolled down my cheeks

"...Samara... I'm sorry I couldn't stop Kuja from taking Sora away, but when we see him again I promise we will get Sora back...but right now you need to rest some more everyones worried about you specaily Vivi when he ran to me saying you just ran pass him and rusty."

"..." I wiped my tears away nodding

Zidane put his hand behind my back leading me back to the room I was in when I woked up, Zidane told me he has to go find Garnet. I watch Zidane leave sighing closing my eyes for a while but end up falling back to sleep, worried about Sora mostly.

**XXxxXX**

Me: Whoa! it seems Samara and Sora were reunited Kuja just had to break it apart! Will there being any hope for Samara and Sora? find out on the next chapter!


	5. Finding Dagger and The First Kiss

Me: Here's chapter 5. Sorry about the very, very late update, mostly because I was trying to think of what will happen further on...I have this awsome idea, not telling though you just have to keep reading~ and the other reason I was really sick (which I'm feeling much better) just now my big bro and my mom are really sick xD heh I gave them my love lol Anyways Sorry if you see misspelled words ect. I tried my best and if you don't like you can turn back around and find another story to read 'kay? thank you~! anyways enjoy~

...

After everyone rested up I went on the ship with Freya then the others showed up. We went into a cold place called 'Esto Gaza', the guy told us the mages didn't do anything so he just let them through with Eiko, I was about to yell at him give piece of my mind but Freya grabed my elbow shacking her head telling me fighting and yelling wont get Eiko back safely so that guy was lucky that Freya was here...or there be heads rolling. The Bishop guy told Zidane that they went through the Path of Souls of the Shimmering Island, so went quickly went to it to find Eiko with those two clown bastereds. I heard Eiko yell out Mog's name so I got worried running past Zidane who was mostly the fastest person in are group being a thief and all. Anyways I saw Mog glow brightly shielding my eyes from it intill it died down to see Eiko summoned it was shocking. I ran over to Eiko hugging her.

"Eiko, are you okay? they didn't hurt you did they?"

"I-I'm fine Samara...but Mog, Mog saved me." she hanged her head down sadly "I never knew Mog was a eidolon." she shooked her head looking up at me tears begging to come out "She always looked after me...disguised as a moogle. Even though...even though she was weak... She fought her best to protect me."

"Oh Eiko...I'm so sorry about Mog." I huged her again close to tears myself, Mog she was a wonderful friend to Eiko

We looked up to see something coming down then it turned into a long pink ribbon that Mog weared, it went on Eiko's hands.

"Mog's ribbon...Mog."

Zidane walked over "It's alright, Eiko. Mog'll always watch over you."

"Zidane is right Eiko, she will always watch over you just like she always have." I smiled softly at her

"You're right..."

Then of course the bastered Kuja appeared annoyed and surprised at happened but then suddenly the two clowns fused together turning into a ugly monster clown...did I ever tell anyone I hate clowns? will now I do, I tooked Amarant's spot next to Steiner with Zidane, and Eiko. I brought out my bow pull back on the string letting a icey blue hue appear in a shape of a arrow, I let it go calling the attack name.

"Ice Arrow!" it hit the ugly clown monster hurting it and of course I pissed it off using some thing saying he put a virus in us

I used a Vaccine on myself then handed Steiner a Vaccine, the others used a Vaccine on them selfs, the clown monster thing hit me with it's wing, and then I started to glow brightly it went away showing that I was wearing a Valkyrie type outfit, I have a helmet with feathers on the sides of it that was covering my nose and up. I pull back on the string again when 5 arrows appear with different colors; Fire, ice, wind, bio, and thunder, I let the first 5 arrows go and I quickly pull back the string leting them go again.

"Elemental Barrage!" it hurt him alot but I let Steiner attack the clown monster killing it after the others attacked

After it disappeared Vivi walked over with two mages behind him, Zidane asked Vivi if Kuja escaped, poor Vivi. Zidane was pissed off at Kuja even more same here, then we heard a womans voice and it was Cid's wife surprisenly. She was going to tell us when we reach Lindblum, when we got there everyone went there seperate ways. I went to the theater thing I heard of that some lady named 'Ruby' does plays, I stayed there for a while then walked back to the castle but before I go see the Regent Cid I wanted to go up to the top were Garnet likes to go to think so here I was sitting down on the edge with my legs hanging from it facing forward thinking intill I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called. I turned my head to see Zidane standing there so I went on my feet facing him.

"Whats up Zidane?"

"Will you weren't with the others in the meeting room, and Dagger wasn't there ether."

"So you want my help finding her?"

"Yeah..." he rub behind his head

I giggled softly, I walked over to Zidane...will I tried to but of course my clumsyness just had to show, I waited for the impack but it never came I looked up but when I did my face turned red cause are faces were so close are nose almost touched. I was going to step away but Zidane's hands wraped around my waist which I was agents his chest making me more red in the face but the most embarrising thing happened...he kissed me on the lips! I snapped out of it and kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck, I never want to let go but we had to stop so we can look for Garnet. I cought my breath same with Zidane.

"Come on, let's look for Dagger." I grabed his hand drag him back into the small elevator still holding his hand smiling "So were should we look first?"

He was in thought intill the elevator stoped letting us out and walking out of the castle

"I think she would be in Alexandria, let's go there."

He draged me this time, it was really cute. When we got to Alexandria she was know where.

"This is strange...I was sure that she'd be back in Alexandria..."

"Yeah...hey let's try looking around again? maybe we miss a place?"

Before Zidane could say anything his old boss guy appeared

"Hey, Zidane! I've been lookin' for ya!"

"Boss! Have you found Dagger?"

"Nah... Can't find her anywhere! I didn't find Dagger, but...I think I saw that chick..."

"That chick?"

"Yeah, you know, that chick!"

I rolled my eyes at them, men! I decided to go on ahead knowing full will who Boss was talking about, I kinda miss that lady she's much nicer and much more respectful to me then Rusty...oops, now I sound like Zidane. I ignored Zidane calling my name running ahead to the castle, I finally found her walking around to go outside.

"Beatrix!" she stoped turned around to see it was me calling her name, stoping infront of her bend down catching my breath, standing back up smiling "I'm so glad I found you first, have you seen Garnet? or do you know were she might be at?"

She chuckled "It's good to see you too Samara... You don't know were she is? come."

I happily fallowed her but she talk to Baku intill Zidane came running not seeing Beatrix intill I said hi to him. We all walked back to the small area that we boat back to Lindblum, Beatrix tells Zidane and me we should head over to the resting place. We found it but I didn't fallow Zidane making him confused.

"You should go talk to her... I'll wait back at the boat."

"Okay..."

As I waited on the boat telling the person there were two more people coming, when they did Dagger's hair was short she actly looks better with short hair. We went back got onto the Hilda Garde 3 it launched successfuly, everyone was here. Everyone was happy to know Dagger has her voice back then we are headed to 'Ipsen's Castle' After the Hilda Garde 3 started to head in the direction we are headed, I decided to go down the ship were I'm alone thinking of Sora how she is doing. Hoping to Gaia Kuja isn't mistreating my dear friend or I'll kick his sorry ass thats for sure.

...

Me: It seems Samara and Zidane got there first kiss~~

Samara: Shut up! _blushs_ your the one who made us kiss

Zidane: Hmm I actly like the kiss...it taste like strawberry berry to me

Samara: _blushs bright red _thats cause I ate some strawberry berry's before we kissed you monkey!

Me: _sweatdrops_ oh dear, anyways hope you enjoy this chapter I'll do my best to do chapter 6 _winks_ if you have any ideas what I should do on the next chapter [sense I'm fallowing the main story plot] I would love to hear some ideas, of course the ones I use will be the ones who came up with the idea so you'll get the credet. Ciao!


End file.
